Conventional techniques used for duplicating or deleting an item that is displayed on a display device using touch screen functionality can be complex, requiring several navigational steps and/or user inputs. These steps can involve accessing a menu and/or searching for one or more commands in the menu, such as copy and paste. Consequently, these steps can be difficult to remember for some users, and navigation can be complex and difficult to manage on some devices such as small-interface touchscreen devices.